A Cactus By Any Other Name
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: An observant Gretchen, a perplexed Harvey and a clueless Louis. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what's going on with Donna.


**A Cactus By Any Other Name**

 **Pairing:** Darvey

 **Category:** fluff/romance

 **Summary:** An observant Gretchen, a perplexed Harvey and a clueless Louis. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what's going on with Donna.

 **AN:** This one's to balance out all the angsty fics I have in the works ;) Set somewhere a year or two in the future. Happy reading! :)

Donna leans heavily against the counter-top, the smell of coffee turning her stomach as it wafts through the partners kitchen. It isn't Gretchen's fault but she shoots her the side-eye regardless, keeping a firm grip over the marble edge.

The Executive assistant lifts her gaze above the reading glasses perched on her nose, a surprised smile quirking her lips. Her people-reading skills are almost always on point and she moves away from the Nespresso machine to fetch a glass of water, offering it with a raised eyebrow. "Well Red, I never."

"Never what?" She snaps, wincing apologetically as she reaches for the drink with an unsteady hand.

Gretchen isn't offended by the tone, if anything amusement is aligned with her expression as she folds her arms. "How many weeks?"

Donna nearly spits out the drink. The women couldn't possibly know. She only found out herself earlier in the day and shakes her head adamantly trying to deflect from the line of questioning. "I'm not-"

"Pregnant?" Gretchen stalls the dismissal with a wide smirk. She has three children, six grandchildren and even worked as a mid-wife back in the sixties. This isn't her first rodeo and she slips back to the coffee maker sliding a lid over the cup to weaken the aroma. "My daughter was exactly the same. Even just talking about caffeine made her want to reach for a bucket."

Donna pales at the mere mention and knows there isn't any point denying it. The only reasons she chose to hide out in the kitchen is because the sight of Louis' lunchtime burrito had her running in the opposite direction and she sighs, the admittance falling out beneath the breath of heavy air, "six weeks today."

Gretchen's smile broadens, the lines around her eyes crinkling as she takes a sip of coffee. The two of them have grown close over the years, developed a mutual respect for each others boldness and she doesn't shy away from airing her curiosity. "So the father?"

"I haven't told him yet." Donna bites down on her lip to quell a sudden rush of nerves. Even though she only just found out it still feels like she's keeping a secret and worse it's not something they've even discussed. She has absolutely no idea how to broach the subject, let alone how to keep herself functioning throughout the day.

The doubt flickering across her expression is palpable and Gretchen sets aside her cup to move in closer. Most people don't know about the relationship going on between the Managing Partner and COO of Specter Wheeler Litt but she isn't most people and they're not quite as subtle as they think they are. "Harvey is going to be thrilled."

"How did you..." Donna stops, the question trailing off as the older women shoots her a look. It's the same one she usually wears which means she's either slipping or baby-brain is an actual thing, along with morning sickness and the sudden desire to eat things like gherkins wrapped in cheese. "You know, it's really annoying when people who aren't me do that."

Gretchen chuckles softly, rubbing smooth circles over her back. She knows the struggle but fortunately also knows the tricks of the trade. "Ginger Ale. Abbey and her husband wouldn't have survived their marriage without it. Let me run to store and get some."

It's an incredibly kind gesture but she knows how much pressure they're under and being pregnant isn't an excuse to drop the ball. The doctor warned her the nausea could go on for months and for the moment the firm still needs to take priority. "I couldn't ask you to do that."

 _"Do what?"_

Harvey steps into the small kitchenette concern overriding his curiosity as he takes in Donn's slack form. They were due start a budget review ten minutes ago and even sick he's never known her to show up to a meeting late. "You still feeling rough?" He asks, approaching the pair but still maintaining a respectful distance.

She nods, wincing when it sends the room into another spin and her grip tightens over the marble surface in an effort to keep herself steady. She can practically feel the tension radiating off Harvey in response and she forces a smile trying to reassure him not to worry. "Gretchen was just offering to grab me some lunch."

He glances across at the older women a suspicious frown tugging his mouth. He knows when he's being lied to, especially by Donna, but her health is his main concern and he balls his fists to stop from reaching out. If they were at home he wouldn't hesitate but he agreed to a level of professionalism in the office and he rolls back his shoulders, his voice soft yet direct, "I'll reschedule with Louis, you shouldn't be working like this."

" _Shit_ , the budget review... I completely forgot." Her face pales at the oversight and she pushes off the bench realising the error when her vision spirals causing her to pitch forward. Harvey is there to catch her and embarrassment floods her cheeks as she rights herself in his strong grip. "I'm okay, I just stood up too fast."

"You weren't sitting down," he counters, concern stiffening his expression. If he wasn't worried before he definitely is now and keeps hold of her momentary forgetting that they have an audience. "I _told_ you to stay in bed this morning."

"And I told you to go with the other tie," she ribs back, catching Gretchen's entertained gaze over his shoulder. It's no wonder. They aren't exactly being inconspicuous and when Harvey notices the exchange he quickly releases her with an abrupt cough.

"Why don't I give the two of you some privacy?" Gretchen suggests unable to hide the amusement written across her face. She has no doubt the only 'problem' they're going to have once Harvey learns the truth is the lawyer letting his girlfriend out of the apartment over the course of the next nine months.

"Thanks Gretchen." Donna smiles softly, drawing her arms around her stomach as the EA makes herself scarce. For a split second she debates finding an excuse to follow but the set line of Harvey's jaw is resolute. There's no escaping the conversation or dodging the worry that's woven thickly into his voice.

"Donna, what's going on?" He hates that he even needs to even ask, that fear is the motivation behind the push, but clearly something is wrong and he swallows nervously as he searches her gaze for answers.

She blushes at the intensity of his concern, the heat crawling up over her skin and making the room shrink in size. It's a completely new wave of anxiety but before she can admit to feeling dizzy again he has a chair dragged over and she reluctantly drops into the seat forcing a smile as he kneels down by her side.

The look doesn't do a damn thing to calm his nerves. " _W_ hatever it is, you can talk to me," he tries the gentler approach, his frown deepening as his fingers brush over her knee. The exposed skin feels clammy beneath his touch and her silence leads to a more pleading tone, " _hey,_ come on...you're scaring me."

The honestly jerks her back to the present and guilt worms it's way through her chest as she peers out beneath her lashes. She can't hide the truth forever and takes a deep breath delivering it the only way she can; bluntly.

"I'm not sick Harvey, I'm pregnant."

His thoughts stop whirring but only long enough to change trajectory and start spinning in the opposite direction. It was the last thing he was expecting to hear and his arm latches onto the back of the chair to keep himself steady. " _You're_ -"

"Pregnant." She confirms again, the predicament sounding foreign to her ears. They were always so careful but one missed pill, one night after a few too many bottles of wine and now shes-

"Pregnant." He tests the word for himself trying to think rationally but a swell in his chest prevents logic from breaking through. He isn't sure what he's _supposed_ to be feeling but rather than analyse it a look of bewilderment passes over his face. "We're going to have a baby?"

She nods watching him exhale slowly and she can't help reading into it when he moves away from her, pushing up to pace the length of the small kitchenette. It's going to be an adjustment. Their work has always been the cornerstone of their relationship and having a baby is going to change that, _if_ they decide to take the plunge. "Is that what you want?

He stops and tilts his head at the question confusion painting his expression. Having kids has always been in the back of his mind and sure they've never discussed it but now the moment's here the thought of missing out seems ludicrous. "I mean, why not?"

"Why not?" She stares at him her voice raising an octave, "it's a baby not a cactus Harvey."

It's a fair comment but his lips twitch in a smile despite the look of disapproval drawing her brows together. It's _their_ baby, a direct result of how much they care for each other and god help him because he's already completely and utterly attached to the tiny life growing inside of her. "I want this." The certainty propels him forward until he's back crouching in front of her, "I want to do this with you, if it's what _you_ want?"

She swallows nervously, hope bubbling beneath the swell of pride in his gaze. She wants to see him become a father, see who their child will become and a smile breaks over her lips as the reality starts to sink in. "We're having a baby."

A grin splits across his face and a surge of elation causes him to sweep her up in his arms, his grip tight enough to support her weight. She needs to take it easy. No more coming in at all hours or working too late. They have to focus on the baby and he's about to issue the gentle reminder when he feels another body clamp around their embrace prompting him to growl out a warning, " _Louis!_ "

He snaps back smiling with a Cheshire-cat like grin, "so... what are we celebrating?"

Harvey disentangles himself and risks a glance at Donna feeling a buzz of excitement wash over his frustration. She notices the change immediately and tilts her head with a subtle roll of her eyes. He's like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar and the fact they've managed to keep their relationship a secret this long is nothing short of a miracle. "Go on, you might as well tell him. "

"Tell me what?" Louis looks at the pair expectantly before bringing his hands together in a loud clap, "wait let me guess! You won a holiday? No, too insignificant. Someone is buying a beach condo? Actually, that's ridiculous... Harvey _is_ -"

"Pregnant." Harvey interjects with the news watching Louis' face twist in confusion. In fairness it wasn't phrased well and he tries again motioning between himself and Donna. "Not _me_... we-" he adds for clarification feeling a grin slip over his mouth, "Donna is pregnant."

Louis' jaw drops, his brain struggling to compute the information. He doesn't get it. Doesn't understand why the pair of them are so excited when Donna's the one who's pregnant but as his gaze flicks between them he notices the way they're standing closer together, the faint blush covering Donna's cheeks _and_ -

Donna winces slightly, her hand slipping down to entwine with Harvey's. It isn't how she wanted to break the news but it's been a whirlwind of a day and a genuinely apology pushes from her lips, "I'm sorry we didn't tell you Louis. We just wanted to be sure first."

He startles for a moment, the pieces slowly starting to fit together. "This is why you've been in such a good mood the last few months, why you let me take over the Hendrix case," he wags his finger accusingly at Harvey, "oh my god... _this_ is why you started coming mudding with me isn't it?" The whole time you were just feeling _guilty-_ "

"Okay, _firstly_ ," Harvey interrupts raising an eyebrow, "I didn't start doing anything. I went with you _once_ and secondly..." he stalls, catching Donna's look of warning in his peripheral vision. Louis might be overreacting but technically they're the ones in the wrong and he shoves his free hand into his pocket breathing out a sigh, "okay you're right. I did feel 'slightly' bad but I'm sure you can appreciate why we kept things quiet... _and_ you're the first person we've told so, no hard feelings?"

"What?" Louis is genuinely perplexed but the reaction is quickly replaced by a large smile splitting across his face. "Why on earth would I be mad, I'm going to be a godfather!"

Before Harvey can fully comprehend the statement he's being crushed again, his hand slipping free from Donna's to try and ward off the weight and she grins in amusement preparing for her turn when the walls suddenly start to swim again. Not wanting to ruin the moment she takes a step back letting her eyes flutter closed but rather than gain space she feels Harvey's solid grip land around her waist. It steadies her and she opens her eyes lifting her palm to his chest. "I just need to sit down, I'll be fine in a minute."

"Uh-uh." Louis jumps in with the protest moving around the counter to fetch her a glass of water. If there's one thing he's experienced with it's morning sickness. Sheila had it with both her pregnancies and he turns on the faucet reeling off the list of advice the doctor gave him, "you need prenatal vitamins, iron supplements, primrose oil, crackers, electrolytes and most importantly rest. No working. Back me up here Harvey."

Harvey ignores the glare she shoots him for once voluntarily siding with Louis. "He's right. Just a couple of days, that's all I'm asking."

She wants to protest but his pleading gaze halts the determination and she drops her hand from his chest, accepting the drink of water from Louis. " _Fine_... but I want you to go through everything with Harvey in detail. _Twice_ just to be sure." She feels Harvey tense behind her and smirks into the glass, turning with a raised eyebrow, "unless you want me to stay, take notes?"

"You're impossible, you know that?" He breathes it quietly so Louis doesn't hear but the tone is laced with amusement and he gives in almost immediately, ghosting his lips across her forehead, "let me call Ray then I'll walk down with you."

She wants to argue that it isn't necessary, that she's pregnant not an invalid, but she doesn't have the heart to ruin the moment and her hand instinctively drops to the slight swell of her stomach.

In nine months she's going to give him something so much better than a cactus.


End file.
